


A Chance Encounter (Случайная встреча)

by AlexMarek



Series: A Study in Snuffering (перевод) [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Accidental Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMarek/pseuds/AlexMarek
Summary: Снусмумрик встречает загадочного незнакомца.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: A Study in Snuffering (перевод) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Chance Encounter (Случайная встреча)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296588) by [Sp00py](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py). 



Было что-то захватывающее в плохих поступках. Не слишком уж ужасных – Снусмумрик чувствовал себя вполне вправе выдирать запрещающие знаки, - а в шалостях, вроде тех, когда свет от фонарика Сторожа парка танцевал вокруг него, но ни разу не поймал. Это был не обычный Сторож, который работал в одиночестве и загонял природу в неестественные формы. Это был городской Сторож парка, один из нескольких, у которого были электрические ограждения и колючая проволока, и который наступал на каждый одуванчик, что так отважно пробивался сквозь трещины, пытаясь добавить хоть немного зелени к этому серому-серому пустырю. Снусмумрик не мог обернуть сделанного вспять, но мог стать помехой для Сторожа.

Он замер, выжидая, пока свет проскочит мимо, а затем на кошачьих лапах протанцевал к сточной канаве, чтобы кинуть туда знаки. Раздался всплеск и свет от фонарика Сторожа снова метнулся в его сторону, но он уже отбежал на порядочное расстояние.

Широко улыбаясь и придерживая лапкой свою зеленую шляпу, Снусмумрик оглянулся. Сторож гнался за ним, крича, чтобы тот остановился, подчинился, размахивая дубинками в одной руке и фонариком в другой, будто кто-то в ответ на это действительно остановился бы, чтобы получить порцию тумаков. Тень Снусмумрика скакала перед ним, дикая и неудержимая. Снусмумрик, цепляясь немеющими пальцами, вскарабкался на забор, потрескивающий как заряженные хаттифнаты, и шлепнулся по другую сторону от него.

На то, чтобы понять, где у него ноги, а где все остальное, ушло несколько драгоценных секунд. Снусмумрик услышал, как Сторож лязгает замком на воротах. Кровь застучала в ушах, вдохнуть никак не выходило, и вот-вот его поймают…

Кто-то схватил его за рукав плаща и поднял на ноги. Сначала его потащили, а затем он и сам без раздумий ринулся вместе с незнакомцем. Они бежали так тихо и быстро, как только могли, пока в парке снова все не стихло. Шум, издаваемый Сторожем, пронесся в отдалении, отражаясь от бетонных плит и столбов, а затем смолк, так никем и не услышанный.

Они нырнули в закуток между грузовиком и стеной и остановились, чтобы отдышаться после неожиданной пробежки. Снусмумрик посмотрел на свои лапки, которые до сих пор подрагивали. Ему повезло, что напряжение было не настолько высоким, чтобы серьезно навредить, а удача была одним из многих навыков, который, к тому же, он оттачивал годами. Его взгляд переместился с пальцев на того, кто стоял перед ним, исподтишка поглядывая на него из-под края шляпы.

Он был выше, и, что было интереснее всего, очень похоже одет. Шляпа с плетеным шнурком, при свете дня, видимо, красная, но в лунном сиянии черная, как кровь, сидела на его голове, и что-то вроде выцветшей мешковатой куртки спускалось к коленям. Черные перчатки были подвязаны на бёдрах. Прежде чем решиться подойти, Снусмумрик принюхался. Другой Мумрик, которым он, очевидно, был, будучи одетым как Снусмумрик, и нарушающий правила как Снусмумрик, и помогающий Снусмумрику уйти от наказания, но, как подсказывало чутье, Снусмумриком не являвшийся, издавал теплый аромат табака, яблок и одеколона. Запах, не вызывавший опасений.

Снусмумрик прокрался вперед, чтобы заглянуть под шляпу незнакомца. У Мумрика была копна черных блестящих волос, кудрями обрамляющая его обветренное лицо. Полоса света пронеслась от его носа до бровей, и Снусмумрик увидел серебряные волоски вибрисс. Его глаза были голубыми и такими яркими, словно в них было поймано бушующее море, и их взгляд намертво пристал к Снусмумрику. Покалывание, как от той электрической ограды, скользнуло от конечностей Снусмумрика к узлу в его животе. Он никогда не видел другого Мумрика раньше.

\- Привет, - сказал Снусмумрик.

\- Привет, - ответил Мумрик.

И больше они не произнесли ни слова – да и незачем было. Два Мумрика, парк, знаки, запрещающие что-то делать, – чего тут разговаривать? Снусмумрик прокрался к задней двери грузовика чтобы проверить, нет ли рядом Сторожа. Мумрик последовал за ним, взял его за лапку и переплел пальцы. У Снусмумрика они были маленькие и белые, у него – черные и длинные, и они сложились в красивый узор из теней и лунного света.

Городской парк был огромным, и знаки были повсюду, так и просящие, чтобы их вытащили из земли и потоптались на них. Они работали практически в тишине, нарушаемой лишь редкими смешками и кряхтением, когда особо упрямые знаки не желали поддаваться. Снусмумрик никогда не совершал свои налеты на парк с кем-то еще, но Мумрик был тем самым соучастником, которого, как оказалось, он мог пожелать. Которому не надо было ничего говорить, или отвечать на глупые вопросы вроде: «А почему?» (а ответ всегда был: «А почему бы и нет?»). Снусмумрик вдруг даже понял, что не против того, что Мумрик постоянно пытается его потрогать: положить лапу на спину, легко хлопнуть по плечу, аккуратно потянуть его куда-то. Некоторые просто больше склонны к такому, как, например, его дорогой Муми-тролль, который так просто занимал его мысли.

Как бы Снусмумрик не любил его, он никогда не взял бы его совершать эти набеги вместе. Он был слишком милый, круглый и мягкий для того, чтобы проскальзывать под цепями или взламывать замки. Но именно это Снусмумрику в нем и нравилось. Он понимал, что Муми-тролли и Снусмумрики по-разному понимают, скажем так, уважение. Он представил, как Муми-тролль свернулся клубочком в кровати, спокойно дожидаясь весны и смотря сны, какие только снятся Муми-троллям. Снусмумрик надеялся (о чем он, впрочем, не рассказал бы ни единой душе), что среди тех снов были и те, которые были о нем.

Три пятна света от фонариков с щелчком появились возле них, возвратив Снусмумрика в реальность. Он нахмурился из-за того, что они отобрали у него Муми-тролля, но бросил знаки, которые нёс, и устремился по пятам за Мумриком. Когда они добежали до перекрестка, Снусмумрик рванул было в другую сторону, но Мумрик сжал его запястье и потащил вниз, по левой тропинке.

\- П-погод…- начал было Снусмумрик, но тут его протащили через самую узкую из щелей в заборе, что вела в маленький дворик. Снусмумрик врезался в Мумрика, который притянул его ближе, пока единственным, что их разделяло, не стал прижатый к губам палец Мумрика в блестящей перчатке, и шикнул. Снусмумрик шикнул в ответ. Он не мог говорить, даже если бы хотел.

Они прижались к стене. Сердце Снусмумрика билось где-то в его горле, взгляд был не в силах оторваться от Мумриковых глаз, а все мысли о знаках и Муми-троллях испарились как вода в пустыне. Он чувствовал сердцебиение Мумрика, ровное и медленное, вопреки ситуации, в которой они оказались. Лапка Мумрика соскользнула с его губ, затем огладила щеку и зарылась в волосах на загривке. Его вторая лапка аккуратно вернула на место плохо приколоченную доску забора.

Снусмумрик никогда раньше не целовался – да и не то, чтобы он об этом когда-то волновался, потому что мысли о том, куда девать зубы, и язык, и нос, были слишком обременяющими, однако Мумрик, похоже, прекрасно со всем этим справлялся. Всего в паре метров от них послышалось ворчание Сторожей. Снусмумрик почувствовал вкус яблочного вина и табака на чужом языке.

Мумрик опустился вниз, и Снусмумрику пришлось последовать за ним, устраиваясь среди сваленных коробок, старых оберток и затхлой влажности. Лапа проскользила по ноге Снусмумрика, и он не мог сказать Мумрику остановиться, потому что свет все еще лился между шиферными плитками подобно дождю, и их все еще могли поймать… и было что-то захватывающее в плохих поступках. Глаза Снусмумрика широко распахнулись, когда он поймал холодный-холодный взгляд Мумрика. Пальцы Мумрика остановились, пока Снусмумрик не ответил короткой ухмылкой – знак той тайны, что они разделяют, - и не потянулся ближе.

Мумрик явно был гораздо старше, проседь в вибриссах и морщинки вокруг глаз это выдавали. Он знал все о веселье. Они не просто так ненавидели знаки, все эти таблички, и предупреждения, и названия были как удавки вокруг их шей, но это было весело. Жизнь предназначена для веселья, со всеми ее играми и удовольствиями, и не было ничего более веселого, чем вызов обществу. И Мумрик добавлял немного остроты, чтобы это продолжало захватывать. Это был новый вид мятежа.

Теперь его руки были в штанах Снусмумрика. Снусмумрик прикусил губу, подавляя вырвавшийся в ответ на прикосновение потертой кожи Мумриковой перчатки всхлип. Он никогда не занимался сексом, равно как и не трогал себя там. Его интересы лежали совсем в других, далеких от него самого, плоскостях, там, где была музыка, и молчание, и линия горизонта. Мумрик, впрочем, был очень близко, и был таким теплым и плотным как старое, глубоко ушедшее корнями в землю дерево. Весь мир сузился до их крошечной улочки, а лучи фонарей были лишь сиянием звезд.

Вместе они стянули штаны Снусмумрика до его голеней прежде чем тихо перекатиться на землю, превращаясь в путаницу конечностей. Лапы теперь сгибали его колени, прижимая их ближе к груди. Все это было каким-то неловким, и наверняка выглядело до ужаса глупо, но заставляло воздух вокруг искриться. Что-то острое впилось в его плечо, и он заметил тени от ног Хемуля, шагающего туда-сюда всего в паре дюймов от них. Даже самый тихий звук или чуть неосторожное движение – и они пойманы.

Лапа Мумрика зажала Снусмумриков рот, когда он толкнулся внутрь, заглушая стон, чтобы их игра не закончилась слишком уж рано. Это было странное ощущение, словно его пронзают, но вместо боли только внезапность и давление. Взгляд Снусмумрика перескочил с прорехи в заборе на лукавые кошачьи глаза. Мумрик убрал лапу с губ Снусмумрика, чтобы опереться ею о землю, подбирая ровный ритм. Тени и всполохи скрылись, и пальцы оплели Снусмумриково бедро.

Дыхание Мумрика было тихим и резким, перекликаясь с его движениями и неглубокими вздохами Снусмумрика. Он вцепился в толстый шарф, заправленный в Мумриков плащ. В отличие от Мумрика, ему было неуютно от того, что он лишь касается его, даже несмотря на то, что Мумрик был глубоко в нем, несмотря на то, что он склонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Он покрыл поцелуями линию от его челюсти до горла. Снусмумрик сглотнул. Сначала поцелуи были мягкими, но они становились все грубее, приближаясь к шее.

Снусмумрик сжался, когда Мумрик сменил угол, и почувствовал, как тот ухмыляется в ответ на вырвавшийся вскрик. Руки Снусмумрика оплетались вокруг Мумрика, отчаянно ища хоть какую-то опору, бедра поднимались высоко, вжимаясь в чужие. Оба не обращали внимания ни на что больше. Мир уменьшился еще сильнее, и теперь не существовало ничего больше, кроме их перемешивающихся выдохов, землистого вкуса у Снумумрика во рту, Мумриковых губ и щек, которые царапали кожу, и сияния его ярко-синих, будто океан, глаз.

Зубы погрузились в шею Снусмумрика, и он задохнулся от острой боли и испуга. В него как будто вцепился зверь, хищный зверь. Его пальцы крепче схватили ткань плаща, колени прижались к чужим бокам, и он не знал, пытается он оттолкнуть Мумрика, или притянуть ближе. Всё сразу. Одновременно.

И внезапно Мумрик откинулся назад, и небо снова стало небом с засвеченным городскими огнями краем. Снусмумрик разжал пальцы и лег на землю, а Мумрик уселся рядом, убрав лапы под плащ, чтобы застегнуть штаны. Снусмумрик молча наблюдал за ним, гадая, что будет дальше. Сторожа были уже очень, очень далеко, и весь мир затих. Но кто бы знал, когда они снова вернутся, так что Снумумрик поднял с земли свое тело, которое теперь ощущалось каким-то новым, странным и не совсем _его_ , и натянул штаны.

Он ожидал, что Мумрик исчезнет к этому моменту, но он все еще сидел рядом. Снусмумрик хотел, чтобы он ушел – их игра закончена, и он теперь не уверен, что делать с самим собой. Он сделал вид, что поправляет шляпу, смотря по сторонам и в то же время в никуда и пытаясь игнорировать липкую влажность меж бедер.

Мумрик хмыкнул, и Снумумрик поднялся на ноги, ощущая непонятно откуда взявшийся стыд. Мумрик все еще сидел на корточках, заглядывая в лицо Снусмумрику из-под края его шляпы. Он все так же по-кошачьи улыбался, и Снусмумрик попытался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, хотя краска залила его от кончиков ушей до самых плеч. Мумрик вытащил из-под плаща трубку и кисет, и, пока он отвлекся на раскуривание табака, Снумумрик решил, что раз Мумрик не хочет уходить, то уйдет он.

Снусмумрик шагнул назад и едва удержался, споткнувшись об бутылку, которая выскочила у него из-под ног и со звоном покатилась по асфальту. Он взобрался на крышу одной из невысоких построек и оглянулся, наткнувшись взглядом на бесформенную фигуру Мумрика, освещенную только огоньком от его трубки. За забором снова заметались лучи фонариков привлеченных звуком Сторожей. Он перемахнул на другую сторону и скрылся.

***

Снусмумрик пропутешествовал несколько дней, прежде чем позволил себе подумать о случившемся, когда боль в шее и между ног достаточно унялась, чтобы дистанцироваться от этого. Он избегал людей и парков и наблюдал, как весна расцветает вокруг.

Он не думал о том, что случилось с Мумриком. Он наверняка улизнул, как и должно было случится. Или его поймали и отправили в тюрьму, что тоже могло случиться. Это не было Снусмумриковой заботой, и все же он злился из-за того, что Мумрик не покидал его головы с той же легкостью, с какой это делали сотни других вещей, которые его не заботили. Это было время гнаться за ветром и песнями, а не рассматривать синяки на шее и ногах.

Как только первоначальный азарт пал позорной смертью на промозглой маленькой улочке, Снусмумрик почувствовал себя почти что преданным. Его словно пометили, как знак отмечает частную собственность. В один из дней Снусмумрик отдыхал, погрузив ноги в спокойный, чистый пруд, и заметил, насколько сильно усыпана синяками его шея. Он нашел травы в поле неподалёку и сделал компресс, измельчив их с, возможно, чуть большим рвением, чем для этого требовалось. Он закрыл повязками темные следы укусов в центре каждого синяка, и затаился в зарослях тростника возле пруда, прячась от мелких зверьков, которые пробуждались от спячки, и Хемулей, ищущих жуков. Он хотел, чтобы все, включая его самого, оставили его в покое.

Он улегся, поджав под себя руки и ноги, наблюдая, как мягко колышется тростник, как тени качаются взад-вперед, будто призрачные стебли. Он не слушал мелодию, которая играла здесь для него, его разум был далеко-далеко отсюда.

Воспоминания податливы, их легко превратить в истории. Приукрасить одни части, другие опустить, отполировать шероховатости. Надо только знать, откуда начать и как.

Снусмумрик решил, что он зол. Это неплохое начало. Он в общем-то не был тем, кто часто злиться, разве что на то была бы какая-то очень серьезная причина, и уж тем более не в такой славный денек. Но, видимо, пришло время испытывать что-то новое.

Тот Мумрик поймал его, укусил, солгал – хоть ни слова не было сказано, Снусмумрик тогда подумал, что их безмолвный союз против Сторожей был _пониманием_ – и тут все словно разбилось на мелкие осколки, и Снусмумриков гнев превратился в смятение, потому что он плакал. Он натянул шляпу сильнее и уткнулся в мшистую землю, что еще хранила в себе зимний холод, чтобы заглушить любой звук. Его горло сводило с каждым проглоченным звуком.

Это заняло до стыдного много времени, – как занимает медленная и мучительная смерть животного, свернувшегося в зарослях, – но Снусмумрику немного полегчало. Он не плакал уже очень долго, с самого детства, когда он понял, что слезами ничего не добьешься, и не совсем понимал, почему разрыдался сейчас, но плач прошел как мелкий дождик, а вместе с ним ушло напряжение, что он чувствовал.

Это была не одна из тех историй, которой нужно делиться, и не было откровением и то, что для Муми-тролля, или Снорка, или кого угодно из тех, кто услышал бы ее, в ней не было бы ни капли чего-то поучительного. Поэтому Снусмумрик запрятал ее глубоко, чтобы позже пробраться сквозь эту путаницу, которую она создала. Он понимал, что все еще недостаточно далеко от всего этого.

Может быть, настало время вернуться в Муми-дол. Он достаточно далеко.


End file.
